Peyton Halliwell
In the future, Phoebe Halliwell and Coop have three daughters. In the Forever Charmed epilogue, the eldest little girl is six, the middle little girl is four, and the youngest little girl is just being born. Daughters Prudence Halliwell Prudence is Phoebe's eldest daughter. Like her late aunt, she goes by the nickname of "Prue" and shares her first name with her cousin Melinda . She is half-cupid, half-witch and one of her powers is the gift of beaming . Her other powers are unknown. She was born in late 2007. Middle Daughter She is Phoebe's middle daughter, she is only seen once throughout the run of Charmed. She is portrayed at four years old, making her two years younger than Prudence and four years older than her little sister. Thus her birthdate is sometime in 2009. Youngest Daughter This little girl is only portrayed once as her mother, Phoebe is giving birth to her. This daughter will be six years younger than Prudence and four years younger than her other sister. Making her birthdate sometime in 2013. She is the baby of the nine of them. Powers and Abilities [[Prudence Halliwell (Phoebe's daughter)|'Prudence']] - possesses the power of beaming like her father. Middle daughter - We do not know her powers yet however she will possibly be able to beam. Youngest daughter - We do not know her powers yet however she will possibly be able to beam. They could have also inheirted some of the powers of their parents: From their mother, Phoebe Halliwell - Premonition, Levitation, Empathy or Electro-mental ignitions. From their father Coop'' -'' Beaming (Prudence power), Empathy'', ''Self Healing, Telekinesis, Immortality, Time travel, Suggestion, Holograms, Sensing or [[High Resistance|'High Resistance']]. From the fact that they are related to the Halliwell family - Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization or[[Premonition| Premonition]]. Family *Phoebe Halliwell - Mother *Coop - Father Other Relatives *Penny Halliwell - Great Grandmother *Allen Halliwell - Great Grandfather *Victor Bennett - Grandfather *Patty Halliwell - Grandmother *Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews - Aunts *Leo Wyatt and Henry Mitchell - Uncles *Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, the Mitchell Twins and Henry Mitchell Jr. - Cousins *Billie Jenkins - Aunt (A surrogate aunt, like Aunt Gail was to the sisters) Notes * The park where Phoebe has the vision of her future daughter is Marathon Park, in front of Paramount's famous Bronson Gate. Appearance Phoebe's daughters have only appeared in 5''' episode of the series. And '''2 issue throughout the course of the comic series so far. ;Season 7 (In Phoebe's Premonition) :Witchness Protection :Ordinary Witches :(Both episodes only Prudence) ;Season 8 :Hulkus Pulkus :The Jung and the Restless :Forever Charmed :(In Hulkus Pocus and The Jung And The Restless only Prudence, in the other episode also the middle one) ;Charmed Comics :Charmed Lives :No Rest for the Wicca :(Only appearace of Prudence, the others aren't born yet) Gallery Alyssamilanoalilarabellll4.jpg|Phoebe with her middle daughter Liv07_b.jpg|Phoebe with her daughters on The Jung and the Restless Category:Magical beings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Angels Category:Babies Category:2nd Generation